waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission: Impossible
"Transmission: Impossible" is the 32nd episode of Quack Pack. Synopsis Huey, Dewey, and Louie are bored with the TV programming and watch a ninja tape destined to Donald. They ruin it and lie to their uncle about it, but are found out. While cleaning the news van as a punishment, Louie reminds his brothers this experience teaches them to not lie. Then they try to watch TV again and still no good programming, until they accidentally find the supposedly non-existent channel 827, actually a secret signal to a museum camera. When the camera focuses on a diamond, it leaves the TV and bounces around, destroying the inside of the van. When they try to explain this to their uncle Donald, he believes it's another lie. While the kids spend time at Gwumpki's diner, a news transmission tells a 1000k diamond was stolen from the Blatismorkian museum and the police are perplexed. Dewey mobilizes his brothers to go back to the van to find the diamond and use it as evidence that they are telling the truth. Daisy, alongside Donald and Kent Powers, interviews Professor Henry Villanova, a famous art historian, when the kids arrive with their diamond. Villanova is clearly stunned to see the diamond, yet ensures it's just a crystal fake and offers to take it to the trashcan, but Daisy keeps it as a paperweight. Later, at Daisy's home, she tells the kids that since they lied once, nobody is going to believe them, but she believes they may be telling the truth as the "paperweight" looks like the stolen diamond. She goes to call Donald, but as Knuckles ate the phone, she must call from the car. While the kids are alone, a fat ninja arrives, causes a disaster and takes the diamond. Of course, neither Donald nor Daisy believe there was a ninja. The kids are grounded, but Huey decides they should use a hound to trace who stole the diamond, and they use Knuckles for this. Knuckles takes them to Villanova's mansion, and they break in to investigate, finding the diamond and the ninja costume, so Huey calls the police. When Villanova arrives, the kids hide and see him watching the transmission of a museum where Agamemnon's golden helmet is, then he uses a remote control to summon it. When Villanova finds the ducks, he explains his TV set can watch any camera in the world and the control teleports things through the cameras, but it operates on a high frequency, like channel 827. Then he breaks part of his own house, so when the police arrive, Villanova tells he's the one who called because three vandals were breaking his house. The kids are sent to jail, where Dewey reveals he took the remote. An angry Donald comes to pay their bail, accompanied by Daisy. As they still don't believe them, Dewey uses the remote on a prison security camera to teleport them all to Villanova's mansion. There, Villanova snatches back the remote and teleports Donald and Daisy to another place, but then the kids and Villanova struggle for the remote and the adult Ducks are sent to several random places. Finally, Dewey surrenders and hands the remote to Villanova, to his brothers' surprise. Then Villanova tries to teleport the ducks to the London Tower so they would be accused of trying to steal the crown jewels. However, Villanova teleports himself as Dewey had inverted the batteries, so Villanova is arrested for stealing the crown jewels. Donald and Daisy are now trapped in a farm-like baseball game, and when Louie asks if they should bring them back, Dewey answers that they will, after lunch.